sey_int_rep_onw_progfandomcom-20200214-history
Seychelles International Repatriation Onward Program (SIROP) Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki-SIROP Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Upon the demise of Mr Robert Frichot, the undisputed leader of the Seychelles exile/Refugees community in Australia, numbering some 15,000 - one of the eventual Seychelles President candidate short listed had that SIROP program been implemented differently, the person of then Mr Giovanni Mario Ricci, . Mr Phillip Boule, Dr Maxime Ferrari, Sir James Mancham . with Mr Gabriel Hoareau in a senior Ministerial post, former Minster David Joubert, our person as conceptor/Leader. From 1977, a leading opponent of President FA Rene government and One party/extreme Socialist ideology, the ideological, political, cultural and social ethnic purge forcing some 10,000 Seychellois to flee in exile, he had been a prisoner along with main stream then opposition, former SDP government officials and supporters. He had served as Attorney General, also a brilliant Lawyer, tolerance of developing aspiration and earlier served on the Newly formed Assembly consisting of the Planters Association. We made a brief recap of how SIROP was initiated/came about, given his prominancy at the head of our Australian exile/refugees Seychelles community. Then Wondsworth Town Hall 1985, where we endevoured to explain a good deal what the Seychelles Community in Exiles were all about, their plight and situation in London/Britain, then London/Britain, Europe world refugees grave situation, crises media coverage press, TV and Radio, politic resulting from the Cold War, Proxy conflicts and wars, the opposing ideology of the West verses the Communist extreme Socialist globally, in our case the Indian ocean, the Gulf region, Horn of Africa, South Africa apartheid government, former Rhodesia - Zimbabwe, and East Africa, Sri Lanka situation/refugees plight, BIOT major military issues US second largest base outside the USA, India and Pakistan, Australia, requesting for Financial support and the Council normal resources for Refugees and exiles communities and befriended then Town Hall Staff among others Ms Fiona Mactaggart later Minister. Sir James Mancham former first Seychelles President in exile, had been residing just down the road by Deodar Rd, the Thames, the two Bridges one for the Train going to Kingston Upon Thames, the other Bridge from where the historic yearly Oxford- Cambridge boat race starts. We had been residing in a news BRC hostel off Clapham Junction, the Jones shopping building with each separate rooms, Iranian, Chili, Ethiopian/Eritrean refugees and Seychelles, working on the SCA Community we had started over a years ago project later rename UKSCA from the Old Town Hall, compliment of Wondsworth Forum, relative well know for their battle against then Lady Thatcher politic. of which we were a member. The Library in the same building, the Police Station next building, further down the road the Mauritius News of Mr Peter Challum and at Vauxhall, Bondway House, the Library, the Main building of BRC. The Seychelles exiles/Refugees, beside the old East African Seychelles Community, migrant brought to Britain under contract/economic politic of Britain, Students there were five political factions, all endevouring to change the Seychelles, then One Party/Communist system/dictator government. They were the SNM/MPR main faction and government in Exile headed by Mr Gerard Hoareau, Mr Robert Frichot, Mr Gabriel Hoareau, Mr Edmond Camille, Mr Paul chow, Office above Burger King takeaway in Ashford Surrey, Sir James Mancham, Mouvement pour la Democracy, former Minister David Joubert/Mr Verlacque SDP, government in exile, resident of the Prempeh Ghana Family, Former Minister Andre Uzice political party, Mr Philippe Boule supporters and faction his residence. Their respective support from the old East Africa Seychelles community and Migrants. The main catchment, designated Borough they lived, had made their new temporary home was Hounslow/Slough because of its closeness to the Heathrow Airport, the large Asian mix Communities ex East Africa exile/refugees, available housing, shopping, school, Pubs/restaurants, hotels, other amenities, Job possibilities construction - the Town Hall facilities. Over centuries literature on exile and refugees plight the raw feeling, experience, pain can never be properly explaining, the psychological traumas, make others relive the horror of this experience and process. Beside then 123 Regent Str., Country Life Building/New Gallery, Office Suites, Church and Restaurant, Air Seychelles SGA two streets away, ex SITA Brewers Str., Seychelles Embassy/High Commission office then by Ambassador Robert Delpech, was on Conduit Str,- Saville Row next to the Police station, Australian Tourist office, Mauritius Airline, Kenya and other Airlines, the elite Hotel same street. Berkeley Square, The USA Embassy in London, Canadian and Italy not far, Marble Arch - Cumberland Hotel the Forte Rocco Italian Family, Venue such as the Meridian Hotel, St James Hotel, Hilton, Sheraton, Intercontinental used for meetings and coffee, the French Embassy and Institute Francais at Knight Bridge. The South African Embassy in London. The Russian Embassy, then Chinese Embassy, Tanzania Embassy in London. Then 1985, Cold War our exile/refugees communities in Britain, Canada, Australia, the USA, South Africa, across Europe. At the respective rally/demo, functions, meetings and gatherings, the fight, accusation of spy and counter spy, traitors, what they would do to each other, causing division, at the same time those rally/demos functions, events did help to clarify, inform the exile/refugees of their political fate, uplifted then and gave then hope, take away the despair. Some of the bigger nation Embassies were aware of our issues. politics and situation, some of the media in spite of what they wrote, certainly the Local police, Scotland Yard and the Intelligence Service did, Those NGO working in the refugee/exile sector, the establishment and Institutions, the Illuminati and what we have termed the Arcadian establishment, along with the Local churches, certainly Hounslow Borough Council knew a very great deal, the Home Office knew a very great deal those vetting the Asylum application. What about the COMECON/OAU Communist Block resource in the Britain/London, Trade Union and political affiliations, embassies, secret Service, s;pies, counter Inteligence and Europe how they watched and monitored the exile, refugee and other activist and how they shared and informed, supported the government, politician, their institution, the ruthlessness and brutality callousness, meaning - President FA Rene government, was very well informed of our activities everybody else to the last details. We were at the Old Town Hall St John Hill in Clapham Juction had walked from the BRC hostel, Friday, 29th November 1985 when we phoned a prominent Family, close relative from our exile community supporting the work of UKSCA, we were informed that the Leader of MPR/SNM Mr Gerard Hoareau had been Assassinated, the news and we shared the issues with the Wondsworth Forum staff, their reaction and response. I had informed them a good deal about our plight, politic, history and the Police Station next door, my reaction, concern and thoughts, the police themselves they had known about our politic and issues at/from the Old Town Hall. We caught a Train and went to join all the others at the SNM/MPFR office in Ashford Middlesex, above Burger King takeaway, previous owners - managed by the Monthy Family, they also had another office in Hounslow pass Hounslow West Station, to discuss developing events. The police presence/movement, issues, disposition. Later made my way to the Family old address, that had informed me of this grave and awful development,, they had supported the cause importantly several members of the Family, including Executive of UKSCA later, they were close friend and well acquainted with first President Sir James Mancham and his families in Seychelles and elsewhere, the ladies reaction - situation, the terrible, painful, numbing shock, psychosis of most of our families, individuals and communities, along with the bitter accusation, threats being leashed out. The Irish/English pub close to their residence. How were we to react, respond, what would happen next. We had to catch a train to go back to Clapham Junction the terrible unease and concern. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Seychelles International Repatriation Onward Program (SIROP) Wikipedia Inaccuracies, miss information from UNHCR and IOM for 40 years Voluntary return or voluntary repatriation Repatriation Free Dictionary meaning/explanation of Onward Program Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse